In her time of need
by 1-9 tails kyuubi
Summary: When they reach out they are rejected. When they look at eachother, they are not only attracted. But accepted. Rated T for suggested sex.


Natsu's heart lurched at the sight of the female mage that sat in the corner.

A light drizzle rained down, casting further sorrow on the tight atmosphere.

After a few internal arguments, Natsu found himself making his way to the crying mage. He sat next to her, and put an arm around her arched form.

She glanced over to the dragonslayer before hiding her downcast features in her arms. "Hey… Forget about him."

He ached to see her like this. He had seen her sad before, but not like this. He rubbed the space in between her shoulder blades up and down gently.

"Natsu… Why are you here?" She looked up through tears. He got a napkin from the table, and wiped the water trickling from her eyes steadily.

"Because when you joined Fairytail, you became my friend. And I care for my friends, and I hurt when I see them upset."

'_but we never even talked…_' Juvia thought shocked. He smiled, "I know we never really never talked to each other, but now's a good place to start, right?"

A slight smile formed on her lips, and she found him smiling back. "You know… I like it better when you smile. It suits you better."

Juvia sported a light blush, and she turned away. She glanced at the sound of the guild doors opening, and she saw the roots of her problems.

Normally, she would've jumped at the opportunity to approach him, but she found herself enjoying Natsu's company.

She had felt dead, and hollow. Stepped on, and abandoned. She had reached out to him, but got the cold shoulder instead.

She had found a place where she could be accepted now. She had found a place where she wasn't pushed away, and she loved the feeling.

Natsu frowned when she smiled, with eyes full of energy. She reached out, and hugged Natsu. He slowly hugged her back.

"Natsu… U-um m-maybe you would w-want to go with me for food?" She smiled sheepishly. Before he could say anything, Juvia continued, "J-just the t-two of us?"

He grinned his trademark grin, and said enthusiastically, "Why not! Let's go!" He grabbed her hand, and he rushed away from the guild grabbing a stray umbrella.

He was happy that Juvia had easily forgotten about Gray. She didn't deserve to get rejected, and be ignored. I asked her while we were walking. "So where do you wanna eat?"

She couldn't help but smile, "Can we get seafood?" Natsu laughed. "Well, anything you want, of course." Another light blush came to her cheeks.

Juvia P.O.V

I let him lead me down the rainy street. I blushed from how gentle he held my hand. He also said he would go wherever I wanted.

I never realized that Natsu could be such a gentlemen, and be nice to a girl. He acted like I was a princess.

This was a way I never thought I would be treated. I found myself enjoying the time I was spending with him.

"Natsu?"

"Yeh?"

"Thank you so much…" I started tearing up. He turned, and held me like a treasured artifact, dropping the umbrella.

"Hey, don't cry. I want you to feel happy, ok?" I nodded, and he wiped my tears. He used his other hand to wipe a damp strand of hair from my face.

There he held my cheek gently. I felt a feeling wash over me, and I leaned up. I captured his warm lips in a kiss. We held each other in the rain, before we pulled away.

We both blushed madly, before he chuckled a little. I giggled, and the chuckles turned into heart-warming laughs. My giggles mimicked his action, and we were both laughing loudly.

Natsu P.O.V

"Water for me, and tea for the lady." I replied to the waiter. He nodded, and left us alone at our booth.

"How did you know I liked tea?" I smirked. "Well it's not like haven't ever seen you before." She smiled sheepishly, "Oh, well I guess that's true."

A few moments later, the waiter arrived with our drinks. When Juvia was looking elsewhere, I whispered to the waiter.

"_Can I get a bottle of Dom. Romane Conti?" _He looked at Juvia, and back at me. He winked, and jogged into the kitchen.

(In case you're wandering. It's a real wine, and a pretty damn expensive one at that.)

The waiter slyly slipped me the bottle, and I tucked it into my vest. We ordered our food, and only waited 6 minutes before our food was steaming and in front of us.

I had to remember my manners, and calmly eat like a bird. Juvia smiled at me from across the table. "Hey, why do you eat only salads?" I asked her curiously.

"Well, I never wanted to lose my figure." She said, while pointing to her body.

"Oh you don't need to do that!"

"Why not?"

"Because you're already beautiful. And nothing will ever change that." I smiled.

She blushed, and ate another leaf.

We soon finished, and I covered the cost of everything. I also tipped the waiter immensely.

I had one last thing to do before Juvia went home. The sun was dropping, so I led her throughout town, and we made our way through a path I made to the top of this hill, overlooking Magnolia.

"Wow. This view is amazing." She was stunned, and turned to look at me with amazement shining through her beautiful eyes.

I had saved this date Idea for Lucy, but she turned me down and now my heart moved on. While Juvia was gazing at the sun, I grabbed two wine glasses from a hollowed log that I had stored them in.

I sat next to Juvia, and offered her a glass. She accepted it, but looked even more shocked. I grabbed the bottle from my vest, and poured us both a reasonable amount of it.

We both sipped on our glasses, as the sun dipped further into the clouds, creating an orange glow.

I went back to the log, and grabbed an acoustic guitar. I had chosen a song that I was going to play, and sing for Juvia.

I strummed a tune, and then proceeded with the song.

_I wanted you to know,_

_I love the way you laugh._

_I wanna hold you high, and steal your pain._

_I keep you image, and it really joys me, hell- _

_I wanna hold you high, and steal your pain._

_'Cause I'm broken, when I'm open_

_And I don't feel like I'm strong enough_

_'Cause I'm broken, when you're lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away._

Juvia seemed to catch on to the rhythm, and she sang the next part.

_The worst is over now, and I can breathe again_

_I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain_

_There's so much left to learn ,And no one left to fight_

_I wanna hold you high, and steal your pain_

We both sang these lines in unison

_Natsu:'Cause I'm broken, when you're open_

Juvia: 'Cause I'm broken, when you're open

_Natsu: And I don't feel like I am strong enough_

Juvia: And I don't feel like I am strong enough

_Natsu:'Cause I'm broken, when you're lonesome_

Juvia: 'Cause I'm broken, when you're lonesome

_Natsu: And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

Juvia: And I don't feel right when you're gone away

I dropped the guitar, and ran to her. My body, a silhouette in the light of the setting sun. We embraced each other in a hug.

"Juvia"

"Yes"

"I think I'm in love with you…"

She replied with her lips smashing into mine. I pulled her closer with my hands around her waist, and she let her arms dangle loosely off of my neck.

She smiled back at me.

"I love you too, Natsu!" We kissed again, only this was one full of lust.

Normal P.O.V

They were clothed sloppily as the sun shone brightly across their bodies. An aqua blue colored mage lay, snuggled in a rosy haired mages arms. One cracked their eyes open, and looked to his right.

He pulled the female mage closer, and then drifted into a daydream of what had happened the previous night. The female mage stirred, and stood up rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

She smiled as Natsu sat up below her feet. She leaned over his tired form, and placed a kiss on his lips. He chuckled, and that was enough to wake him up.

They tucked the bottle of wine away until further use, and walked arm in arm to the guild.

They both sat at the bar, not gaining much attention. Natsu cringed as he heard an all too familiar voice, and he looked over to see Lucy crying at the bar next to him.

"What's wrong, Lucy?"

"Gray dumped me."

"That's harsh."

"Please stay with me tonight, Natsu."

Natsu shook his head, and Lucy looked upset.

"Oh come on, please." She pouted

Natsu just told her no.

Lucy leaned in to kiss Natsu on the cheek, but he jumped from the stool. "No! Lucy, stop it right now! I reached out, but you rejected me. I've moved on."

Natsu took Juvia's hand, and led her to an empty booth. It was a peaceful conversation when they were interrupted by Gray. "Hey Juvia, wanna grab a bight to eat?" Natsu looked at Juvia cautiously.

"No." She deadpanned.

"What's going on? Yes you do."

"No. I don't."

"Come on, just go wi-

"Shut up! If she said she doesn't want to, then she doesn't have to!"

"Stay out of this, Matchstick! What's your problem, Juvia? Usually you want everything to do with me!"

"Well, not this time! So go away."

" It doesn't work like tha-

SLAP!

Gray felt his cheek burn from how hard Juvia hit him. The whole guild turned, and looked to see what happened. There is fun-fighting… And there is serious fighting.

The high-pitched ring filled the air. Natsu glanced over to where Mira was scribbling some things into a notebook designed with a heart on the front.

Natsu took this chance to claim what was his. He pushed past Gray, and lead Juvia into the middle of the guild where they kissed eachother passionately for 8 seconds.

The only thing the guild could do, was stare at the couple, before bursting into cheers. Mira fell to the ground squealing, and eventually, she fainted. They pulled back in, and kissed more.

**END? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ?**

_"And that, my beautiful children is how I fell in love with your mother." He explained to a pinkette girl, and an aqua blue hair-colored boy. _

_"Oooh, now tell us about the story where you, and mommy go on a 2 person mission, and you stop at the motel, and you go to your room, and you have-"_

_"What the hell? How do you know about that?"_

_"Uncle Gajeel!" The twins yelled in unison. "When I get my hands on that punk, Im gonna-_

_"Story time over, lights out my little dragons." Juvia popped in from the door. They pouted in protest, as the light cut out, and they were carried into their beds._

_Juvia, and Natsu kissed them goodnight, and closed the door behind them. "I can't wait for tomorrow's story time!" They yawned as both drifted into slumber._


End file.
